memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Omega bomb ready
The Federation forces are gathering near the Badlands as the USS Helena and Kingston approaches the fleet being led by Commander Ro Laren. On board the Defiant Captains Tyson, Kira, and Tyson are in the ready room. So you're telling me that the Cardassians have captured Commander Watson for what reason? Commander Ro says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. To help them destroy the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. Ro looks at him. So, what's the plan? Ro says as she looks at them. Captain Tyson looks at her. Both the Helena and the Kingston will move in the system and the fleet will await our signal in case we need back up, I'm beaming down alone to rescue my wife Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. No way in hell are you going down there alone, you could get captured youself, let me go with you to watch your back says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at Typhuss. I knew you were going to say that sure Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Ro looks at them. Good luck we'll be awaiting your signal Ro says as she looks at them. Captain Tyson nods and the three Captains walk out of her ready room. At the Cardassian outpost Commander Watson looks at Miranda. Are you happy now you've got your omega bomb Julia says as she looks at her and Gul Evek. Before Miranda could answer her the door opens and both Captains Tyson and Kira walk in with their phasers trained on both Evek and Tate. Julia goes to Jason and hugs him as Jason does the same thing. What are you two doing here? Evek says as he looks at them. Captain Tyson looks at him. We're here to stop you from using this thing on Deep Space 9 and Bajor Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. Miranda looks at them both. You've got no chance of getting off this station alive Miranda says as she looks at them. Typhuss mentions both Helena and Kingston. Yes we do, both the Helena and Kingston are in the system says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. On board the Helena Ensign Mason looks at his console when the sensors started beeping and Commander Core walks over to him. Commander sensors are picking up warp signatures of 3 Cardassian warships heading into the system, the lead ship is ID as the Reklar Ensign Mason says as he looks at Commander Core. Ensign Leigh responds. That's Gul Lemec's ship wonder why he's been sent here for Ensign Leigh says as she turns to Commander Core. Don't know but let the Captain know Helena to Captain Tyson, Jason respond Howard what the hell is going on? Commander Core says as she looks at him. They're jamming our coms Ensign Mason reports as he looks at his console. On the station the alarm goes off as the red lights flash. Gul Lemec is here damn it we're not ready to depart Miranda says as she looks at them. Captain Tyson taps his combadge. Tyson to Helena tell the Cardassians to stand down or they'll turn this sector into ground zero, Helena respond Commander Core come in Captain Tyson says as he tries to get in touch with the Helena. Then Lemec comes over the com. This is Gul Lemec of the Fifth Order by order of the Cardassian Union this station will be destroyed it has gone rouge, and must be destroyed at all cost Gul Lemec says over the com. Typhuss chimes about how many people are on the station. There are 1500 people on this station says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Exceptable losses they betrayed their people to the Xindi-Suliban Alliance and they will be punished according to our laws which is death, Captain Tyson your ships are now the proptery of the Cardassian Union stand down or be destroyed Gul Lemec says over the com. Both Jason and Typhuss look at each other shocked.